


X Is For Xylotomous

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	X Is For Xylotomous

"Xaviar darling, could you come over here for a minute?"

April Dancer was playing the part so well that she almost forgot that the man named Xaviar Lorenz was a THRUSH agent who would gladly have killed her if her UNCLE identity should be revealed.She was attracted to the handsome owner of the villa they were in, and if she wasn't careful it was going to be a rocky ride for the agent.

"My beautiful girl, I am only too willing to do whatever you ask.I only hope that soon you will ask of me what I desire the most." The sultry tone of his voice almost persuaded April to do just that, but she couldn't give in to those urges.Her sexual desires were not so different from his, but the mission had to be first in her mind and intentions.

"Oh darling, you know my ideal is to be a virginal bride to the man I love and adore.You wouldn't deprive me of that would you?"Xaviar smiled and slid his arm around her slim waist, drawing her closer until his lips brushed against hers.She was dizzy from the contact, desirous of more from this man.No one since Illya had made her feel like this and she was in danger of losing her way.

THRUSH had commissioned Lorenz to infiltrate an Italian cheese producer; the famed parmesan of which the nation was so proud.The plot was ridiculous, but THRUSH was no stranger to the absurd.They intended to infuse the cheese with a drug that would gradually produce a reduced sense of security, a type of paranoia.Eventually the Hierarchy intended to utilize it to make a political move on Italy, and the cheese was their secret weapon.It was very THRUSH in nature, and Xaviarhad been in place for over two years, slowly gaining access to the cheese making process and his opportunity to fulfill the mission of poisoning Italy's cheese.

April Dancer was the third UNCLE agent sent in to try and stop this culinary crime.The two previous agents were men, and had gained nothing for their efforts.But sending in UNCLE's only female agent was a coup for Alexander Waverly, and another opportunity to prove to the other Section I members that women in the role of enforcement agents were necessary for UNCLE's future.

As April fended off the advances of her prey, she reasserted her intentions to end his mission in Italy.She had everything she needed to expose him to the owners of the company he was attempting to ruin, and no amount of sexual tension was going to keep her from accomplishing what she'd been assigned to do here.

"Xaviar darling, can we take a drive up to Milan?I'm having withdrawals from this shopping hiatus." Her smile was enough to convince him to leave the compound and take a chance that she might still give in to his romantic overtures.It was worth leaving the safety of his villa in order to capture the heart of this woman.

"We shall do whatever makes you happy, my love.We can spend the weekend there if you like, dining out and shopping until we have nothing left.Does that make you happy, April?"She would have been lying to tell him otherwise, even though she knew that agents would be waiting there to take him into custody after his plot topoison the cheese was exposed to the family who owned the company.It was a betrayal they were not likely to forgive.

"It makes me very happy darling.How soon can we leave?"She felt wooden inside, like a piece of wood had replaced her soul.

In less than an hour the two were heading towards Milan, one of them relieved to be nearing the end of this temptation to an empty affair, the other anticipating its beginning.

In the end, Xaviar was taken by surprise, never knowing that April had been involved.He took comfort in the memory of what almost was, while she headed back to New York with a hole in her heart. 

 

***

_xylotomous_

_1. **Definition** : capable of cutting or boring into wood_


End file.
